A Life Not Wasted
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Somewhat sequel to "Left Behind" but can be read on its own. Jason has always lived under the belief that Iron Man was invincible. But when Tony doesn't come back from a mission...Jason must take up his father's legacy...as the Iron Warrior.


Okay, so I know that _Left Behind _isn't even finished yet, but I had this written, and really wanted to know what you guys think of it. :D

Um...I'm guessing Jason's about 25 or so in this story, probably 23 or something. I didn't really give careful thought to his age. I guess it doesn't really matter.

Sorry if it doesn't make much sense- I wrote it originally as a one-shot, for my "Promotion" universe, where Iron Man did definitely die. I'm not sure yet for this one.

Please, read on-

-IRON MAN-

Growing up, I always believed that my father was invincible. I hadn't known him my whole life…but after that time he risked his own neck for me…I'd convinced myself that he was indestructible. I always thought…somehow…I had fooled myself into thinking that he was untouchable. Nothing could faze him…nothing could ever take him down. I mean, hell, he was Iron Man! He was a hero, loved by millions and believed in by all. He felt such a responsibility to this country…to the world…that every day, he would risk his life for us.

But that fantasy ended on that one morning when I turned on the television to watch the news.

I ran my fingers through my messy black hair and yawned, straightening my faded MIT t-shirt. I was about to stretch out on the couch as the TV showed a screen capture of an explosion somewhere in Afghanistan. Suddenly wide-awake, I stared intently at the screen. They showed a few more pictures, and I felt my heart turning more to lead with each one.

A mask…a red-and-gold mask…crumpled and beaten…was laying in the dirt by what looked like a cave. My mouth dry, I wanted to cry out…but I couldn't. I was somehow incapable of forming words…even thoughts. Unconsciously, my hand pressed the remote, turning up the volume.

My first thought was, _I'm going after him. I'm not leaving him there to die. _

But I couldn't move. Something…something held me back. Maybe…even then…I felt that I couldn't save him…no matter how much I wanted to. I just wasn't strong enough. I suppose I'd known it in my heart, even before I heard what the news anchor had to say.

Frozen in place, I stared in horror at my worst nightmare that was slowly starting to come true.

"…loved by many and revered by all…Tony Stark…Iron Man…will be remembered forever as a hero," the reporter announced in that voice that was supposed to be void of all emotion. "He is survived by…" I didn't hear the rest…nor did I need to. I knew perfectly well whom he was survived by. Me.

Too shocked to cry, too scared to move…my entire body began to shake. I felt a soft hand close over my clenched fist, and I clasped it tightly. Haley wrapped me up in a hug, tears trailing down her face that had become incredibly white. She kissed my forehead lightly, then my lips. I felt tears on my cheeks…and I knew this time that they were my own.

I heard but did not understand or register the mindless rabble on the plasma screen in front of me. He could not have died…he just couldn't. He was Iron Man…he couldn't just…die. And…he was my dad. He was still out there. I fought against Haley's grip on me, but she held me down with all her strength.

"Jase," she whispered into my ear, stroking my hair gently. "God, I'm so sorry…" I still stood silently, blankly staring at the screen that was showing a fuzzy video of Iron Man's first ever save, of an F-22 Raptor pilot. "Jason-"

"What?" I asked hoarsely, my eyes red. I collapsed onto the couch, my head in my hands. She took my hand into her own and looked into my eyes.

"You need to go," she said quietly.

"Where?" I asked, common sense not even penetrating my mind. I gazed at a photo that was taken of my father and I right after I'd graduated MIT at age seventeen. By then, I'd learned enough about him to accept who he was.

"Your mother," she said, her voice firm but gentle. "Go to the Mansion…she needs you. Jason…go." I swallowed shakily and took her hand in mine.

"You're as much a part of this family as I am," I said softly, running my fingers over the wedding band on her finger. "I'm not leaving alone."

_I'm already alone._

-IRON MAN-

I wrenched the door to the Mansion open and stormed inside, Haley right behind me. "Mom!" I called out, my voice having a slight tremor. "Mom!" My voice echoed down the hall, and eventually diminished, leaving me only in silence. I could almost hear my heart thudding in my chest…the deathly silent house was too much for me. "Mom!" I called again, only to hear the voice of Jarvis, Dad's virtual butler and security system.

"Mrs. Stark is currently at the office," the AI answered coolly, and his voice slightly angered me. How could he sound so…normal…when Dad was dying somewhere out in the desert? But then…Jarvis was only a computer. Maybe he could only do too much. Technology does have its limits, after all. "Would you like me to call her for you?"

"Um…yeah, could you?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound like a spoiled little boy, but that was how it came out.

"As you wish, young Mr. Stark." I heard the dial tone and ringing. I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "Would you like a video conference?" I turned to Haley.

"Video?"

"Whichever you think is appropriate," she said quietly. "Do you want her to know something is wrong before you tell her…or do you…"

"I don't know," I realized. "Maybe it'd be easier that way…but…" I gritted my teeth.

"Video conference, please, Jarvis," I responded to the AI as Haley walked closer to me.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jason," she whispered. I looked back at her worried blue eyes and winked.

"You know me," I said simply.

"That's what concerns me," Haley said gently, earning a short laugh from me. She'd been saying the same thing to me since we had met…since I accidentally totaled her car while taking my father's Spyder for a joyride. She had initially called me an asshole and flipped me off, but after she'd calmed down and I bought her a cup of coffee, she got to know me better.

Mom accepted the call, and her slim figure wearing a plain, professional dress, her hair combed neatly, appeared on the screen. Seeing me, she frowned.

"Jason?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Are you all right?" I looked down, finding it hard to even glance at the screen. "Haley?" She turned her attention to my wife, who was biting her lip. "What's happened?"

"Pepper…" she said quietly, "Maybe you'd better turn on the news. I'm not sure if it's my place to say anything." I chanced a look, and I saw Mom's face pale.

"Oh, God," she whispered, and I could slightly hear the television in the background. "Tony…" Before I could stop it, tears started to trail down my cheeks.

"I'm going after him," I said, my resolve as strong as steel. Haley turned to face me, her eyes wide.

"Are. You. Insane?" she asked, her voice hushed. Mom was disbelieving as well. She stared at me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she started shouting.

"I've just lost your father because of that goddamn suit and his goddamn hope in mankind," she said, her voice trembling with anger. "I'm not going to let you throw your life away…you're all I have left." My eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm not going to just sit around," I argued angrily. "Mom, he's alive. I know that much."

"You saw the news, Jason," she said, her voice quieting rapidly. "They've pronounced him dead."

"You of all people should know that the press exaggerates!" I shouted at the screen. "I'm not risking it. Dad's alive. And I'm going to find him." I turned back to Haley, who was studying me with a scared expression.

"Don't do it, Jase," she said softly. "Please." I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily.

"It's a last resort only," I told her. "It'll never happen again. But I need to find him."

"You don't even know that he's alive!" she pleaded. "You're being idiotic!" Anger and grief flooded my senses…I could feel my eyes heating up as if they would burn down half of Los Angeles.

"Maybe that's just me, Haley!" I said, clenching my fist. "I'm just the idiotic Jason Stark, who hasn't learned half as much as his father!" A tear…barely visible…slipped down her cheek.

"Jason, please," she said quietly. "It's too dangerous…I don't want to lose you."

"She's right," Mom agreed from the video. "Tony wouldn't want you to risk yourself for him. He made his choice a long time ago." I turned around to face the screen, my face sweaty and determined.

"And now I'm making mine," I said, my voice resolute. "The Iron Warrior lives again."

And without looking back to hear my mother's pleading, without looking back to see the tears falling from Haley's eyes…I headed downstairs to my father's workshop…which held the secret to his survival…or…more likely…my death.

-IRON MAN-

So what'd you guys think? I don't think it's one of my best works, but I promise it'll get better :)

Haley is Jason's wife. Other than that...I don't know. I haven't even given any thought to what she looks like. Any ideas, as usual, please tell me.

And remember to review!

-William D. J. Watson


End file.
